


little kitty, white and blue

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, Gen, angst? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Adrien practices while Marinette worries.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	little kitty, white and blue

Adrien lightly pressed the keys into the piano, creating a lovely, yet somber, melody. He started humming to himself, a tune he had only sang once. It was new, yet familiar. Comforting, yet unsettling.

Marinette sat on the bed with her arms propping her up. She closed her eyes, focusing on the melody. As he hummed, she became worried. It was a soft tone, a comforting one, yet it was eerie at best. She remembered hearing it, but it was a foggy memory, all she could see was a cloudy post-apocalyptic world. White and blue all around her as she thought.

As she was wondering, it came to her why it was such a worrying tune. It was similar, if not the same, as the song Chat Blanc was humming as she approached him. It was the same song Chat Noir was humming as she went over after she purified the akuma. She slowly got up and walked over, leaning against the piano. 

“You ok?” she asked. He looked up at her and nodded. 

“Yeah, why?”

“I just,” she started, fidgeting her hands as she spoke. “I feel like I’ve heard the tune before, and it sounds kind of somber, in a way.” Adrien stopped playing and cocked his head a bit, deep in thought. 

“Yeah, it just kind of appeared. It seems like a nice tune, but it does sound kind of sad, for some reason.” He turned and started playing again.

“Alright, I just wanted to check.” She said with a soft smile. He returned one as she went back over to the bed, leaving both teens to wonder why the other was worried.

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like doing something chat blanc related so here  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
